


【木日】吵架

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 因为琐事总是吵起来的中锋与投手的日常。





	【木日】吵架

**Author's Note:**

> 我流木日日常，pwp，含Orgasm Control内容请注意避雷。

Summary：  
因为琐事总是吵起来的中锋与投手的日常。  
Warning：  
我流木日，pwp，含Orgasm Control内容请注意避雷。

“什么？首发？公司内再怎么搞团建你去凑合什么啊？一周一次比赛上首发、周末还和我们打球你还要不要膝盖了？”  
“可我忍不住想多碰碰球……”  
“想什么啊想？你上次连护膝都忘了戴还要逞强比赛结果差点扭到自己右脚的事就这么忘了吗？”  
“我会尽量注意的。”  
“注意个毛啊！反正你要是真敢去打首发周末你就自己乖乖呆家里颐养天年吧！”  
“颐养……别这么说啊日向……”  
“怎么？这种时候靠毅力也要打下来吗铁心先生？”  
“现在就别提当年这名字了吧……何况就算现在我也觉得这个名字……”  
“哈？别提？那我面前站的是谁？iron heart man？”  
“日向……”  
“总之我不可能同意的！还是那句话，这种傻事铁心先生你要想干，周末你就休想出门了！我说话算话！”  
“那我想打打球又有什么问题吗？日向你这么说我真的会生气的！”  
“爱生生！我可不想到时候天天照顾一个膝盖废了的傻子！”  
“日向！”  
“……”  
“……”  
激烈的吵架声过后，不大的房间陷入了诡异的沉寂。

******

日向盘腿坐在沙发上，腿上架着pad，右手握着笔，双眼只盯着屏幕出神。

这时脚步声响起，木吉从旁边主卧走出来，目不斜视地穿过客厅，径直走向冰箱开了一罐冰可乐后又三步并作两步回到卧室。不一会儿房间里传出书页翻动的声音。  
若是平常的日向，多半会提高声音说一句“卧室里的杂志都是多久前的了有什么好看的”，然后把新的杂志送进主卧，或者等着木吉蹬蹬蹬小跑出来和自己讨论旧杂志上有趣的细节，而现在日向头也不抬地在屏幕上随手划着不规则的线条，一声不吭。

木吉的公司最近和附近公司有不少文化活动，其中内线缺人的篮球队自然而然地看上了身材高大的木吉，得知对方长期打中锋时更是主动要求木吉在为期一月的周常比赛中上首发。一时兴起答应下来的木吉刚回家和日向谈起这事，两人便起了同居以来最大的冲突。  
木吉本来计划和日向说过后，就和队内商量尽量减少上场以减轻膝盖负担的，但日向过于强硬的态度使木吉失去了解释的耐心，两人就这么僵持不下，终于直接冷战了起来。

“真是，”半掩着的主卧门内传出里毫无规律的翻书声。日向叹了口气，“真要把膝盖完全毁掉才能消停么这个傻子……”  
低声埋怨着大个子的任性，日向抬起头，扫了一眼斜对面紧闭的客卧房门。

******

挑选住所的时候，木吉认真地左挑右选，从日向圈出的数个备选中挑中了唯一一个带客卧的公寓。被问到理由时，棕发青年笑眯眯地给出回答：“这样我和日向吵架的时候就可以互相冷静一下了——啊，好疼啊日向。”果不其然吃了一个肘击。  
虽然不客气给了恋人一拳，但日向也认可了这个理由——两个人的关系多多少少会出现裂痕，尤其是他和木吉这种打个球都能拌嘴的性子。必要的时候私人空间的确很重要，因此这间实际面积最小的公寓成了二人的住所。

******

“好烦。”投手放下手里的东西站起身，在客厅焦躁地绕了两圈，犹豫了一下还是推开了主卧的门。

“……”木吉像是没有注意到有人进来一般，只低头看手里的杂志。  
“我睡觉了。”无视坐在盘腿坐在床上的木吉，日向绕到另一侧直接拉开被子一角躺下身，语气和表情一样僵硬。  
翻书的手一时顿住，同居人恶劣的态度激起了高个子的犟脾气，木吉随意翻着手里的《篮球月刊》企图分散注意力，奈何上上个月的内容已经看了好几遍了实在难以提起兴趣。回头看了一眼躺下的人，日向已经俨然一副“闭目养神中非礼勿扰”的表情了。  
“日向又这样……”大个子心里埋怨着，也不好作声，只伸手去拿床头柜上的可乐，大口往嘴里灌。

“咳、咳咳——”刚从冰箱里拿出不久的可乐气非常足，木吉喝到一半被二氧化碳冲得鼻子发酸，又意识到自己还坐在床上，痛苦地咽下大部分液体后被呛到不行。

“木吉！”日向睁眼弹起来，却牵动了木吉坐在身下的被子，一手捂着嘴一手没放下可乐的木吉失了平衡，一下子就往床上栽。  
日向眼疾手快拉住恋人，熟练地接过没脱手的可乐放回床头柜，一边帮木吉顺气一边碎碎念：“……容易呛到就不要每次都喝那么着急啊，撒到床上麻烦不说次次被呛到不难受吗？”

“一个没注意就这么——”木吉回头对上日向的眼神，两人同时愣住。

“……”  
“……”

突然想起来还在和对方吵架的人僵在原地，大眼瞪小眼地对视了几秒后，又互相笑出声。

“别笑啊，咱俩不是还在吵架么。”日向咳了一声止住了笑声，但嘴角的弧度明显没能收住。  
木吉立即回嘴：“这么说的日向不也笑出来了。”  
“你管我？”

气氛一下子缓和下来。

“嗯，”日向清了嗓子放柔了语气，“所以你真的要去公司打首发吗？再怎样你这膝盖也太勉强了，而且你现在习惯性用右脚起跳，对脚踝的负担也不小啊。”  
“我已经和队长说了，我最多只打第一小节。”虽然对方还没回我邮件。  
“一小节的话注意一点倒问题不大——那你刚刚不是说你还要上首发？”  
“是首发啊，队长说缺跳球的高个子嘛。”  
“这算什么事……”  
“放心啦日向，我有分寸的，要是再因为受伤而不能和日向一起打球，我会很难过的。”

“……”再怎么日夜相处，投手也逃不掉被中锋的天然直球逼到束手无策的时候。

“哼哼~”谈和后心情大好的木吉发出奇妙的笑声抱住面前的人，大手直接从腰部探进日向睡衣。  
脸还有些红的日向反手抓住木吉手臂：“做的话倒是可以，别的可就算了，今天才是周四呢。”说完又放开手，改为搂住木吉后背，在中锋肩上啃了一口。  
对于恋人别扭的邀请信号木吉毫无诚意地开口呼痛，“真的好疼啊日向……”就着伸进内裤的姿势把日向下半身剥光后，木吉一手固定住日向的双手抬高，把人压在床上。

“蓄意报复可不好。”木吉贴近恋人的脸，一脸真挚。  
“到底是谁在蓄意报复？”日向在心里反驳。双手被固定在头顶难以施力，他试图活动几下，很快干脆地别开眼放弃了挣扎。

中锋进一步凑近：“日向总是这样欺负我。”语气认真得像是在说这道题不能用洛必达法则只能用泰勒公式求解。  
被自己的木吉式比喻吓了一跳，日向闭了闭眼努力让思维恢复正常。“你还来上劲了是吗？”说着小腿勾上木吉的腰示威似的往下压。  
感受到了过于直白的催促，木吉放开日向的手，三两下又解开了对方的上衣，含住脖子上的软肉并顺势找地方舔了一口。  
“嗯……”日向难耐地闷哼一声，木吉见势接着伸手去抚慰身下人的阴茎，脑袋埋在胸口能下口的地方轻咬着。

感受到润滑剂的触感，日向有些惊讶，“你什么时候——嗯……”疑问的话被对方加重的动作轻松截住。  
“木……吉……”情绪有些激动的时候，日向总是很快便要缴械。注意到日向身体开始颤抖，木吉右手稍微发力，手指牢牢箍住根部。

“？”日向瞳孔一瞬间放大，失神地看着木吉，始作俑者也正好抬头，还了他一个笑。  
“放心。”木吉开口安抚，手上的动作却丝毫没有减轻，空闲的手轻轻划过日向的大腿内侧，重复几次后，从腹部沿着胸口上行到嘴唇附近。

“这是几？”木吉用三根手指撬开日向的唇缝，轻声开口。

“……”想高潮而不得的日向听到这近乎爽朗的声音，艰难地看了木吉一眼，张口把手指含进嘴里就要咬下去，末了又不忍真的下嘴，只用舌头绕着手指扫了一圈。  
“sh……三。”舌尖被木吉飞速压住，加上张着嘴难以发出正确的声音，好一会儿终于日向含糊不清地给出答案。木吉这才松开禁锢着日向的手，半响没有得到刺激，那里已经恢复了之前半勃的状态。

“你！”被彻底解开限制后，日向红着眼睛瞪住木吉，嘴角还沾着因为一直难以闭上嘴而流出的涎液。  
撑在别人身上的人一脸无辜：“怎么了吗？”  
又装没事人。日向偏头错开木吉的视线，被对方压下来抓住：“作为补偿，我们再来一次好不好？”语毕不由分说去堵日向开口要说的话。

日向还没来得及思考该同意还是阻止，就被轻松抢过主导权。大个子不客气地舔过他上半身的敏感点，一手握住阴茎，用拇指从冠部开始绕圈。  
刚刚被控制射精的日向迅速沦陷，索性摊开双手，小腿懒懒地勾在木吉腰背上任人动作。

木吉半跪着单手撑在日向身侧，指尖从囊袋沿着柱身下端回到冠部，感受到日向的颤栗后又抵住马眼加重了力道摩擦。  
看到日向快到高潮的表情，木吉再次停住了手里逐渐加快的动作，轻轻圈住日向根部。

“放……手……”日向晕乎乎地下着命令。  
木吉听话地放开了手，双手却钳住日向的手臂不让他有动作，“我放开了啊。”  
“木吉……”日向的神情愈发无助，眼角开始不自觉地湿润起来。  
木吉并不放开日向的双臂，探到对方耳边试探：“叫一次我的名字好不好？”只隔着眼镜得到了一记没有攻击力的眼刀。

被拒绝了的木吉也不着急，两人就着这个姿势僵持了几秒，日向呜咽一声，从喉咙里挤出不大的声音：“放过我吧，铁平——”  
听到回复的木吉迅速松开对人的钳制，单手继续着刚刚对柱身和冠部的刺激。亲吻安抚性地印在日向胸口。  
“木……吉……”终于得到解放的日向哭着射了出来，白浊的液体断断续续喷在大个子的手上。

******

木吉抽出湿巾擦干净手，止住了日向去拿润滑剂的动作：“今天就先算了。”

“你不用吗？”日向疑惑地看向床头的人。  
木吉盯住日向还有点红的眼圈，在日向不耐烦之前猛地扑上去抱住对方，“日向你最后还是叫的我的姓！”语气甚至有些委屈。  
反射性回抱上去的日向听到这句话，捏起拳头就砸向木吉的背，“我爱叫什么你管我？倒是你——刚刚是要折腾死我好泄愤吗？”  
木吉回以一贯的纯天然无污染绿色版微笑：“哪有，”说完又把半开的放润滑剂的抽屉关上，“我们明天再继续好不好？”  
日向没来由地打了个冷颤，还是由着木吉从背后拥住了自己。

**END**

******

**后记一**  
一起冲完澡的两人躺回了床上，日向刚转过头就被木吉翻过身抱住。  
“有完没完了？”日向失笑，“而且你这算什么？皮肤饥渴症吗？”说着用拳头抵住木吉的腹部。  
“唔……我看看——和恋人做爱会产生数倍于自己动手的催产素，除了会让男性暂时不会勃起以外，也可能会有使人想要亲密接触等一系列效果，哪怕是一定程度下被迫的情况也一样。”木吉一板一眼地复述着屏幕上的文字。  
“你别总拿我手机查这些啊，我可不想被推送奇怪的广告。”日向拿过木吉手里的手机，“还有你刚刚是在暗示什么吗？”在浴室里“强制”大个子射在自己嘴里的日向瞪了木吉一眼。  
“暗示什么？是日向对理论太不感兴趣了，”木吉似是完全没听懂后半句的问题，一本正经地反驳前半句， “只注重实践过程可不——好疼——”  
注重实践过程的日向先生用一个头槌终结了对话，他拉上被子伸手关了灯：“快睡吧。”  
“好。”  
熄灯的卧室重归了安静。

******

**后记二**  
“状况比想象中好，看来有好好注意控制运动量。”听说木吉有连续打比赛所以很是担心的主治医生十分宽慰。  
“哈哈……”木吉心虚地只笑不说话。  
确定了同居人只打第一节，但还是摁住木吉强行减少了对方周末一半户外运动量的日向在一旁跟着笑得咬牙切齿：“是啊。”

******

**后记三**  
“结果都一年多了还是没有客人以外的人用过这个房间，亏我们当时特意为了客房搬到这里。”  
“据调查显示，性生活对于改善吵架中的恋人关系很有帮助——日向你怎么又打我？”  
日向抽回自己的手机，无视被不轻不重拍了一下的木吉，清除了浏览器的历史记录。“可别真的给我推送什么就好了。”  
木吉也不生气，只换个话题接着碎碎念：“挑了这里也好，地理位置暂不论，换个住所伊月和丽子之类的朋友来的话就只能住沙发了。”  
“敢让丽子睡沙发，你活腻了吗？”日向浑身一抖。  
意识到自己说了一个可怕的假设，木吉也一时顿住，数秒后忍不住笑出了声：“所以说这个公寓选得很合适嘛~”  
日向也跟着笑了出来：“倒也没错。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个和正文相关但关系不大的Tips：运动的时候假如一只脚受伤了的话请一定注意小心发力，千万不要因为过度注意受伤部位而伤到完好的脚了


End file.
